


Invisible

by amy1705



Category: white co
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding in plain sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

The key to being invisible is not, as many would think, not being seen, but not being noticed. Fading into the crowd, not wearing certain colors. Keeping a low profile by being one of the masses and not an individual. Or by letting another individual overshadow you. Neal was very good at that part. Letting Mozzie fade into the shadows cast by Neal's blazing personality.

The problem is turning it off when you want to be noticed. You get so used to being in the shadow, you forget most people only see what's in the light. After his near brush with death, he has a choice to make. Retreat fully into shadow or try spending some time in the light.

Neal makes it look like so much fun, but maybe he'll just start with a sunlamp.


End file.
